33 Days On the Run
by Coffee to go
Summary: Dean and a fellow hunter are on the run from the law. Sam's trying desperately to find the real killer to save his brother but he didn't expect a friend from childhood to help.
1. Chapter 1

Dean was sitting in the Impala, glancing occasionly at his watch and tapping his fingertips on the steering wheel. He sighed, growing unpatient but never averted his eyes from the street, watching each car intently as it passed the gas station he was parked at.

He hated they had to make a stop but they have been running low on gas and Amber needed to go to the restroom.

"Women." Dean mumbled under his breath as he thought about her. Then, finally, he saw her walk out of the restroom and make her way over to the car.

"Now, that didn't take long at all." He said sarcastically as soon as she'd taken her seat on the passenger side. Amber glared at him, her saphire eyes shooting daggers. Typical men, couldn't let women go for more than five minutes to the bathroom.

"Good one, Dean. Way to talk to a woman." She shot back and Dean chuckled, happy he had gotten under her skin once again.

"Just out of curiosity, what have you been doing in there?" He asked as he started the engine, the Impala coming to life with a roar, leaving the gas station.

Amber leaned back in the seat, not letting Dean's question irritate her. She knew that for some reason he liked to pick up a fight with her, like she was his little sister. She was absolutely serious when she finally answered him. "Masturbating."

Dean's head shot immediately in her direction, he looked startled at her. He was so close to asking whether she told the truth but when she turned her head he saw a mischievous smile playing on her lips and a glint in her eyes. She had played him once again.

"Funny, Williams. I have to give you that." He said, narrowing his eyes at her. Amber had to hold back her laughter. Sometimes, it was just too easy.

Dean focused back on the road and a silence filled the car as both of them didn't say a word.

Thirty minutes later, Dean's phone began to ring and Amber grabbed and answered it before Dean could even make a reach for it.

"Hey Sam." She said into the phone, ignoring Dean's cold stare. "Yeah, we're fine so far. The Feds haven't been on our heels since, let me think, about six days."

She listened to Sam's answer and leaned farther to the right side, away from Dean, as he tried to grab the phone out of her hands.

"Gimme the phone!" He snarled and Amber glared at him. The Impala swerved on the road, getting dangerously close to the near side lane, as Dean let go of the wheel.

She smacked his hand away and motioned for him to look back on the road.

"Yeah, alright. No, I don't have to write it down. I'm not Dean, I won't forget the address. Okay, stay safe." She ended the conversation and put the phone aside.

"What the hell is your problem, jerk?" She spat at Dean.

"You answered my phone. Don't ever do that again." He said through gritted teeth.

Amber huffed. "Well, excuse me. You are driving, so it's only sensible for me to pick up the damn phone!" She spat.

"And by the way with the little stunt you pulled you got us almost killed."

"Jeez, woman, you're exaggerating. I've the car under control." He yelled. "Do not tell me how to drive."

"Fine. You know what, it would only be for the best if we stopped talking. I'm exhausted and I'm going to sleep now." She said coldly and climbed gracefully into the backseat. Dean was tempted to give her a good hard slap on her rear as she passed him, but he managed to keep his hands to himself.

Bobby would kill him if he touched her.

Dean watched her in the rearview mirror as she made herself comfortable in the backseat and let out a sigh. He wasn't sure how much longer he was able to be on the road with that woman.

"So, what did Sam say?" He asked calmly after a couple of minutes.

"In about two hours we'll be in Ellisburg. " He heard her muffled voice. "There's a hotel we can stay at, the owner is an ex hunter who knows Bobby. It'll be safe there."

"I'm not so sure about that, Amber." Dean argued. "Dean, we're both exhausted. We've been sleeping in the car for the past few nights. We need a break."

Dean wasn't sure how she did it, but she managed to sweet-talk him with a lot of sensible reasons until he gave in.

* * *

><p>They reached Ellisburg at midnight and it was pitch black outside when Dean pulled up at the hotel Sam had told them to stay at.<p>

Amber was fast asleep in the back, so he went around the car and opened the door to the backseat. He leaned in and roughly shook Amber's shoulder to wake her up. "Amber, get your ass up!" He whispered harshly.

She jumped up and looked at him, obviously peeved. "I'm awake, now get your hands off me." She shot back and climbed out of the car, following Dean to the entrance of the hotel.

They entered the tiny but clean hotel room. Well, it was clean compared to all the other places they'd stayed at in the past.

Dean dropped his bag on one of the single beds, claiming it and made a sprint for the bathroom. "I'll shower first!" He yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Amber rolled her eyes at him, not caring one bit. She was too tired for a shower anyway and only dreaming about a bed.

To get some good eight hour sleep in a semi-comfortable bed was her priority. She took her brown leather jacket and washed out jeans off, sitting down on the bed, getting rid of her shoes.

She didn't even bother to change into her pajamas and climbed into the bed wearing a black tanktop and matching panties. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep in dreamland.

After the shower Dean stepped out of the bathroom wearing a stupid smile on his face.

"Hey Amber, how about we get something to eat at the bar downstairs. I'm starving!" He exclaimed, waiting for her usual remark about how he's always starving, but got no answer.

He frowned when he noticed her asleep on the bed that was near the window. In her sleep she had kicked the blanket off her body, her back was facing Dean, so he got a good view of her perfect rounded butt in those lacy black panties and her long slender legs.

Dean felt the blood rushing through his veins, getting excited at the sight in front of him. He slowly sat down on his bed, cursing inwardly.

She was a hunter, forced to be travelling with him because they were on the run. The Feds wanted them locked up for a crime they did not commit. Two reasons for him to stay away from her. Usually he wouldn't give a fuck and take what he wanted anyway, despite the circumstances.

But he was afraid of Bobby. Amber Williams was the daughter of Bobby's cousin. Before the hunt that had went totally wrong and brought them into their current situation, Bobby had warned him to stay away from her.

Dean really cared about his manhood and didn't plan on losing it, so he tried his best to keep his distance.

But Lord, sometimes it was just painfully hard.

Dean took a few deep breaths to calm himself and thought about going to the bar at the hotel. Get a drink or two, maybe even more, and some company.

Anything, really, just to get away from Amber and the temptation.

God knows what was going through his mind, but he decided against it. He slopped down on his bed and turned the TV on.

He didn't realize how tired he really was, but after a few minutes of staring at the screen, he fell asleep.

Amber woke from loud moans and groans. She sat up in bed, startled, and looked around the room trying to find the source. It was still dark in the room and she noticed the blue light from the TV screen.

"Hey!" Amber yelled and watched in satisfaction, how Dean shot up in bed.

"You're watching porn in the middle of the night with me being two feet away from you!" She yelled, her voice still thick with sleep. "That's disgusting!"

"What?" Dean managed to get out, running a hand through his hair. He was confused until his gaze focused on the TV.

"Damn it, I missed the beginning!" He exclaimed and Amber rolled her eyes. "I don't think it's necessary to watch the beginning to understand the plot." She mocked and walked over to shut it off.

A silence set in and Amber sighed in relief. It had started to become really awkward with the noises filling the room.

Amber was a little surprised to find Dean in his bed. Normally he went to a bar to nail some bimbo or what not. It was weird he had decided to stay in the room.

She shook her head, forcing herself not to think about Dean's behaviour and climbed back in her bed.

From the moment she got out of the bed to turn the TV off Dean was watching her the whole time, his eyes glued to her barely covered body.

Amber felt his eyes burning a hole in her back and turned to face him, but Dean quickly looked away. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Nothing." Amber replied and shook her head at herself.

* * *

><p>The next day Amber was in the shower, this time before Dean, when her phone rang. Dean smiled divilishly and went to pick it up.<p>

"Payback's a bitch." He mumbled, but he stopped gloating as soon as he heard who was on the other line of the phone.

_"Who is this?" _

Dean was confused at first, hearing the unfamiliar male voice. "Well, you are calling, so shouldn't you introduce yourself, buddy?" He spat, already annoyed with the guy.

_"Dean?"_

Dean didn't reply for a moment, not sure who the hell that guy was who seemed to know him.

_"It's Jake. Why are you answering Amber's phone?"_

Hearing that name, it finally dawned on him. Jake Harris was also a hunter, in fact Dean had gone on a couple of hunts with him in the past until he realized how different they were and how much he hated that guy.

"Oh hey Jake, I didn't recognize you for a second. Well, Amber's in the shower, so you can't talk to her." Dean answered and smiled a satisfied smile when Jake stayed silent.

"So, can I get her a message or.." Dean trailed off, happy Jake was so confused.

"No, I need to talk to her about something personal. I know you're a good guy Winchester, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you to know."

The expression on Dean's face changed in an instant. That guy annoyed the crap out of him. Who the hell did he think he was?

But when Dean answered his voice was calm, no sign of the anger he felt boiling in his veins.

"Alright, try to call her later." He said nonchalantly and hung up the phone after Jake said his goodbyes.

Dean was beyond pissed and thousands of questions were running through his mind. It seemed like Amber stayed in touch with Jake Harris. They were friends or maybe even more than that.

He felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. He knew he was the only one who didn't get along with Jake. Bobby never said one single bad word about him and Sam seemed to like the guy, too.

And Amber...well, Amber _really _liked the guy.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. The fact he didn't know for sure what was going on was eating him alive.

But hell would he do and ask Amber about it.

Amber walked out of the bathroom, ready to hit the road again after the relaxing shower. The look Dean shot her made her take two steps backwards in shock.

The anger and hatred were evident in his usually kind and warm eyes. She swallowed hard and didn't dare to make a move.

She had no idea what the problem was, he'd been just fine when she left for the bathroom.

Dean stared at her coldly for a couple of minutes and then walked over to his bed, packing his stuff, his back facing her.

Amber relaxed a little and watched him for a while. She could almost feel the tension radiating off him and it was obvious he tried to hold back his anger.

"Dean, you okay?" He heard her soft voice ask behind his back and he closed his eyes. He knew it wasn't her fault but he couldn't help but be pissed at her.

"Peachy." He answered snatchy.

Amber knew when to shut up. At any other time she wouldn't have backed out. She wasn't scared of having a fight with the glorious Dean Winchester.

But this time it was different. She could sense something was terribly wrong, so she stayed silent.

"Now hurry up, I want to leave at nine." Dean barked and slammed the door on his way out.

Amber flinched and sighed as she started to pack her duffle bag. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New story, yay! Please let me know what you think and be kind. Thanks for reading guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I talked to Amber, they're okay. No one's tracking them." Sam informed Bobby, walking into the den.

"Good. You heard something on the news?" Bobby asked.

"They just reported the killers still aren't found. Thank God, they don't know their real names. They think it was an act of a couple who was jealous of their neighbors and therefore killed them." Sam replied.

"If I had known Dean and Amber were going to end up in this misery, I never would've sent you three on that hunt. I'm happy you managed to escape." Bobby was devastated.

"You think it was easy for me? I had to run and leave them at the crime scene." Sam said through gritted teeth and turned to look out the window.

He would never forgive himself for leaving Dean and Amber behind. But he had to, otherwise all three of them would've been running from the law now.

He should be thankful he wasn't one of the suspects. He was free and could help his brother and Amber.

But for how long could they be running away before they got caught eventually?

Sam forced himself to stop thinking about it. "Listen, we have to stop blaming ourselves it's not helping them in any way. We have to find the real killers."

* * *

><p>Dean and Amber were driving through the streets in silence. Dean still hadn't said a word and Amber got more and more upset with every passing minute.<p>

She kept glancing at him from time to time but he didn't even look at her once.

She knew something must've happened when she had been in the shower. She kept twisting her mind but came up with nothing.

What the hell had happened?

Amber was used to Dean being silent. Sometimes he didn't speak a word for hours and she was okay with it.

But this was different, he was obviously pissed at her and she had no idea what she had done wrong.

She dared to glance one more time in his direction. He was gripping the steering wheel tight, his eyes never leaving the road.

A feeling had started to build deep inside of her and she couldn't identify it at first. Then she realized that it was actually hurt.

Dean always treated her like some sort of sister, teasing her and constantly picking up a fight with her.

He was annoying but she liked him in a way and she had to admit she liked fighting with him, too. As screwed up as this was, she didn't care.

Now, he wasn't talking to her and it hurt her in a way she would've never thought it could.

She couldn't stand the silence between them anymore, so she dared to try and get through to him once again.

"You haven't even said two words in the past three hours." She said hoarsely.

Dean didn't look at her, but she noticed from the corner of her eyes how he gripped the wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white.

"Don't feel like it." He replied.

Amber wasn't surprised by this answer. She tried to choose her next words carefully.

"Dean, tell me what's wrong." She asked quietly and Dean's jaw tightened and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Amber, listen. We've been on the road for a whole week. The freakin' law's in our neck, so I'm sorry, if I'm not entertaining enough for you, okay?" He spat and Amber knew she had gone too far.

She didn't respond and curled up, turning to the right side and glanced out the window.

Dean cursed himself inwardly. Did he really have to be so harsh?

Well, he couldn't take back his words and he hoped Amber was used to his temper and didn't care.

But he knew she did care and most likely he had hurt her bad.

After another thirty minutes he finally looked in her direction, seeing she was leaned against the window, fast asleep.

A few strands of her hair had fallen into her face and Dean couldn't help himself.

His hand reached out and softly brushed it behind her ear, feeling the silk strands of her chocolate hair.

She shifted at his touch and Dean quickly pulled his hand back, afraid she was going to open her eyes at any moment and he would be busted.

But she simply turned onto her left side, now facing him.

Dean smiled, feeling a little better, and focused back on the road ahead of him.

* * *

><p>In the late afternoon they reached Toledo, Ohio and Dean decided it was safe enough for them to stay there over the night.<p>

They walked into the local diner and Amber went immediately to one of the tables, ignoring Dean. If he didn't want to talk to her, she wouldn't either.

Let him taste his own medicine.

Dean shot her a confused look but didn't say anything and took a seat across from her. They ordered something to eat and waited in silence for their food.

As the waitress walked away Dean whistled after her and craned his neck to get a good view of her firm ass.

Amber rolled her eyes at him. She didn't know why but she still felt uncomfortable seeing Dean flirting with women or gawking at them.

Obviously, he had cooled off during the ride but he still wasn't talking to her.

They were both not in the best mood, being a whole day locked in a car would do that to you, and starving because they hadn't eaten since the morning.

"I've never been so happy about a burger in my entire life!" Amber exclaimed when their food arrived and Dean couldn't hold back a chuckle.

Amber scolded herself inwardly. She reminded herself to keep silent and not talk to Dean anymore. She wanted him to be the first to start talking.

They ate their food in silence, an awkward tension starting to build between them.

When they were done, Dean walked over to the counter to pay but also to talk to the pretty waitress.

"Long day?" He asked her leaning over the counter.

"Yeah, Fridays are the worst. It's not fair, I want to have some fun on a Friday night, like everyone else, too." She pouted and briefly touched his arm.

Dean smirked at that. He knew he had already landed her. "It's a shame, sugar."

"Are you driving through?" She asked leaning in, their faces mere inches apart.

"Yeah, I'll be long gone by tomorrow. Can you show me a good time till then?" Dean asked, smiling devilishly.

The girl giggled but the next moment insecurity was written all over her face. "Well, I would but.." She said and glanced over his shoulder.

"But what?" Dean didn't catch on at first but when he followed her eyes, he saw what she was talking about.

"Is that your sister?" She asked, looking over at Amber. Amber was glancing out the window, not paying attention to them.

Dean was confused. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you aren't treating her like your girlfriend."

"Right." Dean replied uncomfortably. "Well, she's a friend. We're travelling together."

"So, she wouldn't mind if I showed you a good time?" The girl asked.

Dean chuckled. "No, she wouldn't mind."

"Call me later then, I get off at seven." She winked and Dean laughed at her suggestive words.

The waitress wrote down her number on his hand and Dean walked back to the table where Amber was waiting at.

Before he was able to say a word, she jumped up and stormed out of the diner.

Dean sighed and followed her. He knew, now it was her turn to be pissed. It was always like that with them. Either one was always pissed at the other.

God knows why they couldn't live in peace with each other.

They checked in a motel and as soon as they entered their room, Dean broke his silence and started talking.

"Alright, Amber. You wanted to talk, so let's talk." He said, slamming the motel room door shut.

Amber turned to him in surprise but regained her posture immediately. "Well, I don't know what happened that put you in this cheery mood, so please tell me what the hell is going on."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and leaned casually against the door frame. "You got a call when you were in the shower, so I answered it."

"And?" Amber was on edge of desperation, Dean really didn't plan on telling her what this was all about.

Dean simply raised his eyebrows, not answering.

Amber took a deep breath before speaking. "You know Dean, unlike you I'm not mad because you answered my phone. I don't have any secrets."

Dean laughed at that. "Really?"

Amber looked at him confused.

"Do you wanna know who called?" She looked him straight in the eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Jake Harris." Dean almost spat the name. Amber laughed, taking Dean aback. "Why would he do that, he doesn't even have my number."

"So, you're telling me you're not staying in touch with him?" Dean tried to get some information out of her without sounding too curious.

"What are you talking about? I'm not friends with that jerk. I can't believe that asshole has even tried to call me." She exclaimed and her eyes sparkled with pure anger.

Dean was speechless, he hadn't expected such a burst out from Amber and honestly, she scared him a little in that moment.

Then, something occured to him. She was really upset about the phone call. Dean couldn't believe it, it looked like Amber had had a thing with that guy.

Her next words were a confirmation to Dean's thoughts.

"I bet he's trying to apologize. Well, screw you Jake, I'm never going to forgive you." She mumbled under her breath and when she realized Dean was watching her, she remembered she wasn't alone in the room.

Her face turned red because Dean was witnessing all of this and she nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, avoiding eye contact.

"So, ehm, is everything okay now? Believe me, I hate that guy as much as you do." She said.

Dean was brought back to reality hearing her voice. "Yeah, alright. Well, I should get going." He announced and Amber looked at him confused. "Where to?"

"The waitress." Dean answered and a smirk spread across his face. "I'm getting lucky tonight, kiddo." He said and petted her on the head like a little girl.

"Don't wait up." Dean announced and shut the door behind him.

Amber sat down on her bed and let out a sigh. She tried to hold back the tears that were burning in her eyes.

No man has ever been able to hurt her so many times in less than twenty-four hours. She'd been so happy he was finally talking to her again. But of course, Dean had to ruin it all in the next moment by leaving to nail some slutty waitress. And on top of that all, which was by far the worst, he had called her 'kiddo'. She couldn't even begin to explain how much that hurt.

She had to forget about Dean, he wasn't interested in her at all.

* * *

><p>Dean stumbled back into the motel room in the middle of the night. He was grinning from ear to ear, that waitress surely knew how to make a man happy. He let out a sigh in relief. He had satisfied all his needs and he hoped he was able now to get back on the road with Amber without his libido getting in the way.<p>

He quietly crossed the room and sat down on his bed in the darkness, watching Amber for a while. She was so beautiful and he wanted her.

But with his luck he would probably never have her.

"No, I don't want to get up, let me sleep in, damn it!" Amber mumbled in her sleep and threw herself around on the bed, now facing Dean.

He chuckled softly at her outburst and stepped over to her bed. He put the blanket properly back over her, covering her body. He hesitated for a second before he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Then, he quickly undressed and got into his own bed, drifting off to sleep after a couple of minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, second chapter, please let me know what you think.** **BIG thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the first chapter, you're the best**, **sweetie:)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Dean and Amber hurried to check out of the motel and get on the road again. They had spent two nights in a row at a motel and it was getting dangerous, the Feds could catch up easily if they stayed in public places too often. It looked like they had to spend the next nights in the Impala again.

Dean sighed at the thought. He loved his car, of course, his baby was his everything. But at night he prefered a bed, he had to admit that.

Amber shifted in her seat, watching the sunrise and sighed. She reached over and grabbed Dean's wrist to look at the time.

"Amber, what the hell?" Dean exclaimed.

"Relax, I just need the time." She shot him a look and leaned back in her seat, letting out a heavy sigh. "4.30. That's just great!"

"Well, I'm sorry, princess for waking you up this early but the Feds are on our asses!" Dean spat and Amber glared at him.

"I should've never agreed to go on that stupid hunt in the first place." She mumbled.

"Then why didn't you stay at home?" Dean barked.

"I wanted to, in fact I haven't been hunting for a couple of weeks now because I've quit!" She yelled back and shut up immediately after she realized what she had said.

She'd never told Dean she wasn't a hunter anymore.

Dean didn't know what to say, she kept so many secrets from him. He hadn't been too excited when Bobby had asked him to take her on the hunt. Now he wondered why he had done that when Amber had decided to quit.

He looked over at her. "Why did you come anyway?"

"Because Bobby practically forced me. He begged me to go on that hunt with you and Sam. He said it would be good for me." She answered.

Dean stayed silent for what felt like hours and when he spoke up again he said only one word. "Why?"

His voice was barely audible and he hadn't asked in a whole sentence but Amber knew what he wanted to know. He wanted to know why she'd stopped hunting.

"Because I don't see the point. I mean, the reason why I started to hunt in the first place was because of my parents." Her voice was raspy because she tried to keep her emotions under control.

Dean nodded. He knew the story about her parents. Bobby's cousin, Amber's father, and his wife had been hunting their entire lives and had managed to keep their daughter out of it. But when Amber's parents died during a hunt, Bobby took her in and taught her everything about the supernatural.

Amber had been hunting since she was fourteen.

Amber started to talk again, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. "I want to settle down, Dean. I know it's probably hard for you to understand, but I really want it. I want to get married and start a family." She paused for a second, appalled by the fact she was being so open with him.

Dean cleared his throat and briefly glanced in her direction. He was starting to get nervous.

"I'm so sick and tired of this hunter life. I know there are hunters like you who love it but I'm not one of them. The constant unrest, it's too stressful, I can't take it anymore. Being a hunter for the past fifteen years has finally taken its toll on me." She ended quietly in a tired voice.

Dean let out a sigh and gulped. He knew he had asked, so he had to live with her answer.

"You scaring the crap out of me, you know that?" He finally admitted and Amber chuckled at his words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go all girly on you."

"No, it's okay. But honestly, you're wrong Amber."

She frowned, waiting for him to continue. "I do understand. Being a hunter is rough and I mean, look at us. We're actually running from the Feds."

Dean was relieved when he saw her smiling. "And I don't love it as much as you think." He added quietly.

* * *

><p>When it started to darken outside, Dean finally stopped the car for the night. He left the wide lonesome road and turned into a nearby forest. Parked in the darkness of the woods, he knew they would be somewhat safe.<p>

"So, another night in the car." Amber stated the obvious with a heavy sigh.

"Looks like it." Dean replied.

Amber reached into the backseat and rummaged through her bag. She got a newspaper, a pencil and a flashlight out.

Dean watched her curiously and chuckled softly when she started to do the crossword puzzle in the paper.

"What? I'm not tired yet and I need something to do." Amber looked over at him.

"You can go to sleep if you want to. I mean, you've been behind the wheel all day." She added, noticing how tired he looked.

"Nah, it's okay, really. I'm fine." He played it off. He couldn't just go to sleep, he had to keep an eye on his surroundings, including Amber. She was his responsibility after all.

He leaned back in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable position. He was determined to stay awake as long as Amber wasn't asleep.

Fifteen minutes later, Amber was bored and threw the newspaper along with the pencil and flashlight back into her bag.

She sighed looking around into the darkness. Then, her gaze focused on Dean.

He was fighting the sleep that was about to take over him and Amber smiled at that. She knew exactly what this was all about.

"Dean." She whispered.

"What?" She heard him mumble in annoyance.

"I'm a hunter myself, you know." She simply said but Dean knew what she wanted to say.

She tried to tell him he didn't have to protect her.

They always understood the other without many words despite the fact they were at each other's throats most of the time.

Dean huffed."Yeah, but you're retired kiddo. I won't take a risk with ya." He mocked.

There it was again, that damn word. She was pissed at him in an instant. "Funny. But if you don't get enough sleep, you won't be a big help for me when we're being followed." She retorted through gritted teeth and turned her back on him, closing her eyes.

"Alright then, night." Dean answered unmoved and finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up when he had the feeling the whole right side of his body was going up in flames. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and focused his gaze on the environment.<p>

It was still dark outside, Dean guessed it must've been about three am, it was hot and stuffy in the car and when he looked down his body, he couldn't help but smirk.

Amber had snuggled up against him, her arm was wrapped around his waist and her right leg was propped up, resting on his.

Her head laid on his shoulder and she was mumbling incoherent words, pressing even closer into him.

Dean remembered how she was always snuggling with the blanket in her sleep and since she didn't have one now she had cuddled up to him.

He didn't mind at all. In fact, he was enjoying the fact he could be close to her that way. This was innocent after all, so Bobby couldn't give him a hard time about it.

He went to wrap his arm around her shoulder but suddenly Amber jumped out of her sleep.

Dean froze, trying to look unmoved. "You okay?"

Amber looked around, startled, before her saphire eyes focused on Dean. "I thought I heard something." She said hoarsely, relaxing again.

"Wow, you sure are a hunter. That was just me, you probably heard my bones crackling. God, this heat is killing me, I need to catch some air." Dean said and waited for her to get off him because she was still trapping him. He raised his eyebrows when she remained still.

Seeing the look in Dean's eyes Amber realized she was practically sitting in his lap. She quickly put her leg down, scooting away a little, her cheeks turning red.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "It's okay, snuggles." Dean teased with a smirk and opened the car door, stepping out.

He breathed in the fresh air in relief. Being now on the run for seven days was starting to get to him. It was exhausting and stressful and it didn't help having Amber the whole time around. She was so distracting and he feared he was going to make a mistake somewhere on the way.

He couldn't concentrate anymore. He wished they would finally find the real killers and this crazy roadtrip would finally be over.

Amber breathed in the fresh air streaming through the open door of the Impala, calming herself down. She didn't have a mirror but she didn't need one, she was sure of it, her face was red. She couldn't believe she had cuddled up to Dean in her sleep. It had happened subconciously but still, it was embarrassing.

He was already tired of her, she could feel it and she didn't want to know what he was thinking now. She had to admit that it was driving her insane being alone with Dean for a week now. It was almost like torture. She tried to get rid of her thoughts and forced herself to go back to sleep.

Dean took a few steps aside and glanced over his shoulder back to the car, seeing Amber wasn't looking in his direction.

He pulled his phone out and quickly dialed Bobby's number. He was surprised when he picked up after the first ring.

"You're not sleeping?" Dean asked without greeting and glanced at his watch for the time. "It's two in the morning."

"Well, I've been busy, no time for sleeping. Now what is it that you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Nothing. Just calling in. We're good so far, no one's chasing us." Dean answered and paused. He wanted to ask Bobby about Jake Harris.

This was still bugging him.

"Dean?" Bobby pulled him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm still here. Listen, Bobby...ehm, Amber got a disturbing call the other day."

"What's wrong?" Bobby was alarmed. "Well, it was Harris." Dean said.

"What?" Bobby yelled and Dean almost dropped the phone at the unexpected burst out.

"Why did he call? Is he insane? I'd warned him not to come near her again!" Bobby was seething.

Dean was stunned. "I spoke with him." He replied unsure, hearing Bobby sigh in relief.

"Thank God, if he calls again, do not let her talk to him." Bobby instructed. Dean was speechless, too many questions were running through his head.

"Hey, did you hear me, boy?" Bobby's voice came through the speaker. "Yeah, I did."

"Dean, I mean it. Don't allow her to talk to him. He will only convince her to hunt with him again and the next thing I know she's up and gone hunting with that idjit! He's already traumatized that poor girl enough!" Bobby finally ended his tirade.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, trying to follow Bobby's words. "Wait a minute, did you say she used to hunt with him?"

"Yeah, what, didn't you listen?" Bobby barked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Dean exclaimed. He was confused and hurt.

Apparently there was so much going on that he didn't know about and no one found it necessary to let him on.

"Now, please look after her." Bobby finally said in a calm voice.

"I've been doing that the whole time." Dean answered and Bobby smiled at that. You could always rely on Dean.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked and Dean turned around, seeing Amber was fast asleep again.

"Sorry, she's sleeping. Should I wake her?"

"No, it's in the middle of the night and you should get some sleep, too."

"Alright, if something comes up you know where to find us." He said and ended the call.

Dean stared off into the night, not focusing on anything in specific.

He was disappointed. Bobby had always used to tell him everything about every hunter he knew. He thought back to all the times he had met Amber and Jake at Bobby's and neither of them had ever mentioned they had been hunting together.

He couldn't believe it. Normally, you didn't hunt just with anyone. Hunting was dangerous and you had to trust your partner completely, your life depended on it after all.

Obviously, Amber had trusted Jake enough to be hunting with him. The fact was killing Dean.

But there was also a tiny part of him that was gloating. Bobby hated Jake Harris, too. But Dean had yet to find out the reason why.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let me know what you think so far, I have the feeling there's hardly someone reading this story. Special thanks goes out to sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing every chapter so far, thank you so much, sweetie, you make me happy:)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up in a motel room in Fort Wayne, Indiana. The heavy curtains in front of the window gave the room a dark glimmer. Dean got up to go to the bathroom but stopped in front of the door when he heard the shower running.

Amber was in the bathroom. Naked under the stream of water, water drops running slowly down her perfectly rounded curves...

Dean shook his head, cursing his imagination. He really didn't need to picture Amber naked. He wasn't sure what to do.

He couldn't just walk in, right? It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of him.

Thank God, he wasn't one.

Slowly turning the knob, his eyes widened in surprise when he found the door unlocked.

She never left the door unlocked and he always made fun of her for that. Since they were alone they knew when one of them was using the bathroom.

Dean took it as an invitation and walked in without hesitation.

He could have some fun with this.

He grinned to himself as he stepped to the sink and turned on the tap to wash his face.

Amber froze in the shower. "Dean?" She called out softly and heard him answer seconds later.

"Yeah, you expected someone else?" He asked back and Amber could tell by the way his voice had sounded, he was smiling devilishly at his awesome joke.

"What the hell are you doing?" She barked, turning the shower off.

"Shaving." He replied nonchalantly but grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly the shower curtain was pulled aside, revealing Amber's face.

She made sure she was still covered by the curtain but she couldn't have known Dean still got a good view of her smooth back and perfect ass in the mirror.

He swallowed hard, realizing he had shot himself in the foot by messing around with her.

Amber squinted her eyes at him, taking in his shaving cream-covered face and calmed down a little, seeing he had told her the truth.

She disappeared behind the curtain again and Dean sighed in relief.

"Just hurry up, okay?" She yelled before turning the shower back on. Dean rolled his eyes at her words.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist!"

"I'm just saying!" Amber snapped and heard Dean chuckle. "Asshole." She mumbled under her breath.

When she heard Dean leaving the bathroom she quickly stepped out of the shower, dried off and got dressed into her washed out jeans and plain black tank top.

She walked over to the counter and searched through her vanity case for her mascara and eye liner. Those were the only items she had but she wasn't going to complain, being on a crazy road trip one wasn't in the position to be vain.

As she went to put on the eye liner Dean barged into the bathroom again, shirtless, jeans covering the bottom half of his body.

Amber glared at him and forced herself to avert her eyes from his perfectly built chest. God, how she hated him for running around half naked.

"What the hell is your problem, Winchester? Can't you wait five minutes till I'm done?" She barked at him.

"Sorry, Williams, I need to brush my teeth." He snapped at her. He was pissed she was pissed at him again. Why were the women he usually flirted with fascinated by him but the only woman he really wanted had to be feisty.

He smirked at the thought. Okay, he liked them feisty, he had to admit that. But Amber was really hard to get and his charm didn't seem to work on her at all. The fact was bugging the crap out of him.

"What, you're going to a party?" He scoffed, watching her drawing a thin line along her eyelashes. He was fascinated by the whole process though. How did she manage to make such a precise thin line?

He rolled his eyes at himself for thinking about that and walked over to the sink.

Amber shot him a dirty look in the mirror but didn't respond. She was so sick and tired of constantly fighting with him. She was already sexually frustrated and it didn't help when Dean was walking around looking gorgeous all the time.

"You don't have to get all dolled up for me, as flattering as that is. I've seen you without make-up." Dean teased and couldn't help but smile as he stepped behind her, noticing she reached him right to the chin.

Her hair was still wet from the shower and he could smell a faint scent of her shampoo. God, that woman was driving him insane!

Amber nudged him with her elbow in the ribs and since he was standing right behind her, she got him good.

Dean flinched and held onto his side but recovered quickly and reached around her for the toothpaste as Amber started to apply the liner on her other eye lid.

"God damn it Dean, look out!" She exclaimed when he almost grazed her with his arm. "I almost pricked my eye out!"

"Don't be so dramatic." Dean replied unmoved and reached around her again for his toothbrush.

Amber was getting nervous. He was standing so close, his naked chest pressing to her back and she could feel his hot skin through the thin fabric of her top. She needed to get out now.

Without another word she stormed out of the bathroom and Dean shook his head at her.

"Women." He mumbled to himself and started to brush his teeth.

When Dean walked back into the room he found Amber leaning over the bed to reach for her copy of _East of Eden _that was lying on the bedside table. He immediately felt his blood boil in his veins, taking in the sight in front of him. He groaned in frustration.

"That's just awesome." He mumbled under his breath. Amber heard his voice and jumped around, surprised she hadn't heard him coming out of the bathroom.

"What did you say?" She asked, looking intently at him. There was a look in his eyes she had seen a couple of times before but she couldn't quite make it out.

Was it lust? No, it couldn't be. Dean would never look at her with such desire in his gaze. He was probably thinking about some dumb ass whore he planned on nailing that night.

"What?" Dean shot back, watching the expression change on her face. Once again he was wondering what was on her mind. She'd looked surprised at first, then a little confused until a sad expression appeared on her beautiful face. Dean wanted to comfort her so badly.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, taking Amber aback. She blinked a few times before answering.

"Ehm, yeah. Everything's fine. You ready? We should hit the road. It's getting late." She averted her eyes quickly, continuing to pack her bag.

Dean sighed and walked over to his bed, searching for a shirt in his duffle.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we should stay another night." He announced, standing with his back to her. He never got an answer, feeling her eyes burning a hole in his back.

He turned to her, meeting her confused look. "What? I'm serious. Fort Wayne is great, we should stay and hit the road again in the morning. It's already getting dark anyway." He continued when she stayed silent.

"Dean, you only want to get laid again." She stated coldly, the hurt evident in her eyes. Dean swallowed hard, appalled by the fact she seemed so sad about it.

Maybe he'd been wrong all along. Maybe Amber did like him and cared about him for real. He quickly put his shirt on and Amber sighed in relief. She was glad the temptation wasn't that present anymore.

Dean cleared his throat. An awkward silence set between them. He saught the courage to go on.

"I thought, you know, we could hang out, just the two of us." He told her quietly and couldn't believe how inscure he was.

Amber had to hold back a gasp in surprise. It took her some time to finally answer. "Oh, okay." She choked out. "You want to go to a bar?"

Amber was still slightly confused. Dean trying to bond with her scared her a little.

"Yeah, sure. If you're okay with it."

"Yeah." She answered hesitantly.

"Alright then. Let's go." He started towards the door and Amber followed behind, not sure whether all of this was a good idea.

* * *

><p>Dean watched from a nearby table how Amber was giving the guys at the pool table a run for their money. She was good, he had to give her that. But even if she'd sucked at the game, she would've totally won.<p>

The guys were drooling over her, not taking their eyes off. Dean had to control himself to stay out of it. Amber would win a lot of money and they needed it. But he didn't want those guys near her. Of course, he couldn't just stroll over and beat the crap out of them like a possessive boyfriend.

Had he just really thought that? He cursed himself for being jealous. But he couldn't help it; that hot feeling was gnawing at him. He should have made her stay when one of the guys had come over to their table and asked Amber to play pool with them. But he wasn't her boyfriend and therefore he had no right to lose it because some guys were hitting on her.

Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead. Taking a drink from his bottle of beer, he made a deal with himself.

He would allow himself to walk over and kick their asses if they started to act inappropriate.

So far, their behaviour had been flawless; they were flirting with Amber but it was innocent.

Dean leaned back and proceeded to watch the group by the pool table intently. If something did happen, he would be there.

He wouldn't let Amber getting hurt.

Amber leaned up again and smiled wickedly after she'd sunk another ball. The three men surrounding the pool table were staring at her in shock.

She was going to win for sure, those men didn't stand a chance. She glanced over to the table where Dean was sitting and felt light-headed when his intense gaze met her eyes.

He had been watching the whole time.

She had to admit, she was pissed at him for letting her go with those guys. They'd been having a real good time together, chatting and drinking at the bar.

For once, Dean had been focusing on her only, and didn't even notice the pretty waitress.

Everything had been fine. Until the boys showed up.

Another wave of hurt washed over her as she thought about it, but she tried to ignore it.

She had wished Dean would've asked her to stay, it had been his idea to hang out after all, but he had told her to go and win some money.

Amber felt the anger building in her stomach again and quickly looked away, breaking the eye contact with Dean.

Dean frowned when Amber turned away. She looked so hurt and angry, or was he mistaken?

His eyes widened in shock when he watched her step closer to one of the guys, running a hand over his back, and lean in to whisper something in his ear.

Dean was confused. Did Amber want to hook up with him? He couldn't let that happen. He got up and made his way over to the table.

Amber wanted to get back at Dean. He was constantly hooking up, so why wasn't she allowed to?

But there was also that annoying voice in her head, taunting and mocking her. Maybe it was childish to make Dean jealous and she wasn't a teenager anymore to be pulling a stunt like that.

But she needed to test Dean, to see how he would react if she hit on a man. Maybe, deep down he was feeling something for her. It was worth a shot.

"You know, I'm getting tired of this game." She mumbled into the guy's ear and he leaned up, without playing the ball on the table.

She smiled encouragingly as she continued to talk in a low, seductive voice. "Why don't we just leave this place and let your friends play the game?"

The guy looked shocked at first but recovered quickly and a bright smile appeared on his face. "I'm in, babe." He said quietly.

He was nice and handsome. Amber felt bad for using him, but she knew for sure, she couldn't just leave to sleep with a stranger. It wasn't like her. Since Dean wasn't paying attention to her, she had to do something to make him alert.

She was about to take his hand and go but when she looked over her shoulder, she noticed Dean getting up from his place at the table and walking towards them.

And Lord, he looked beyond mad.

Amber felt an excitement rushing through her body. Finally, Dean did care for her after all.

She remained still and waited for Dean to come over. Most likely, he was going to have a fit and Amber couldn't have been happier about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, guys. I hope you liked it! HUGE thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench and deansgirl1 for reviewing the last chapter, it means a lot:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was once again at the morgue, looking at two dead bodies of a man and woman. He sighed, shaking his head as he inspected the bulletholes in their bodies for what felt like the hundredth time. He knew this visit was no use, since the police had found bullet casings at the crime scene that matched Dean's and Amber's guns.

They were screwed and there was no way out. That damn witch they've been hunting had tricked them all.

Even so, Sam had come to take a look at the bodies, hoping he would find the tiniest evidence to prove Dean's and Amber's innocence.

He was about to give up and turn to leave when suddenly the door to the morgue opened up and a lady in a dark blue suit walked in.

Clearly, she was with the real FBI and Sam swallowed hard as her strict look focused on him.

"I think you're mistaken in the morgue. I'm the one working this case and before you start with your explanation, no thank you, I don't need your help." She announced coldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

After marking her territory she focused on the man, inspecting him thoroughly. And good God, she had to take in a sharp breath; he was heaven sent, she was sure of it.

The way he looked in the suit made her knees weak. She had always had a thing for tall handsome guys in suits but that man in front of her was a sculpted Greek God.

Her thoughts wandered off; she imagined him without his suit and bit her bottom lip at the seductive image.

Sam copied the lady's attitude, crossing his arms over his chest as well. Offence is the best defence anyway.

But he couldn't help but also scan her body with his eyes as he spoke up. "Well, I don't remember calling any help, so I'm afraid you'll have to show me some ID."

He watched the expression change on her face, her dark green eyes seemed a little warmer and a tiny smile tried to tug at the corners of her mouth.

There was something familiar about her, as though he had met this woman before. The change in her attitude had an affect on him and Sam could feel his body react instantly. _Crap. _

Okay, she was hot, he had to admit it, but he didn't need any distraction at all. He couldn't mutate into his brother.

Sam's words interrupted the FBI lady's dirty thoughts and when she heard him talk, something hit her. She knew that man.

She stepped a little closer, now a heartfelt smile on her face. "Oh my God, Sam it's you, isn't it?" She whispered breathless.

Sam frowned, still a little insecure. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't tell me you don't remember me." She cut him off and the next second Sam had the feeling of being hit by a train. "April? April Graham?"

"Yes! Oh my God, it's been what, ten years? Remember how we used to stay at Bobby's when my parents and your dad went hunting?"

"Of course, how could I forget. It was a great time." Sam replied and pulled her to him, embracing her tightly.

April felt her heart starting to beat faster as soon as Sam's arms wrapped around her body. She was reminded of her dirty thoughts she had had not only five minutes ago and her face turned red with embarrassment. Thank God, Sam wasn't able to see her at the moment.

She did have a crush on him when she was fifteen years old and they had spent a lot of time together. But that was ten years ago, the feelings she had for him as a teenager were long gone by now.

She broke the hug and took a step back, keeping her smile.

"So, you're trying to safe your brother and Amber, right?" She started and Sam looked at her surprised.

"You heard about that?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I insisted on working this case when Bobby told me what happened. How do you think they're still free, huh? I've been destroying every file they had on them."

Sam ran a hand through his hair, taking in the information. "I'd been wondering how it was possible that they still didn't have their names and fingerprints."

"You're welcome." April replied sarcastically. "Unfortunately, they do know how they look, so they're continuing with the chase. But it's good, 'cause it gives us time."

"Right. So, you're a hunter?" Sam eventually asked.

April raised an eyebrow as though it was obvious. "I'm an FBI agent. How do you think did I manage to get all those files on your brother and Amber? Didn't Bobby tell you?"

"Bobby knows you're with the FBI?"

"Yeah. What the hell has been going on with you and your brother? You don't seem to know anything. Well, let's go, we got a lot of catching up to do." April stated and pulled Sam out of the morgue.

"So, you decided to work for the FBI to help hunters that get into trouble during a hunt like my brother and Amber?" Sam asked as they were sitting at a diner.

"Yeah. But it's not the only reason, I do love my job. You remember how I've always been telling you I didn't want to become a hunter? Well, death is still a part of my life but at least I'm not dealing with supernatural things and am still helping people." April smiled.

Sam couldn't help but smile back at her; April had always had that affect on him. He couldn't take his eyes off her, he kept looking intently at her as she continued to talk about her work.

Now that they were at the diner, she had taken her jacket off and her hair was down, honey strands framing her beautiful face.

Sam was surprised by his own reaction. He had been in love with her as a teenager but he never told her, fearing she wouldn't take him serious.

As a grown up he had thought of her almost every day but his crush for her was gone. But obviously, seeing her again had stirred up something and now it looked like those feelings he had for her were still apparent and never left.

He sighed at the thought; it wasn't the best time to give it a go. And most likely, she wasn't interested in him, he was a childhood friend to her, nothing more.

April noticed the expression on his face and reached for his hand, taking it gently in hers.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" She asked softly and Sam tried to put on a smile again, for her.

"I'm fine, everything's fine." He said.

"Well, I'm really glad I ran into you. I missed you and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

Sam's head shot up at her words and he looked into her eyes, searching for a hint that could tell him she wanted more than being friends.

"I missed you, too."

"I really didn't recognize you at first, I gotta tell ya you sure did grow up fine." She winked at him. Though she made it sound like a joke she started to feel hot again as her eyes shifted to his muscular chest, covered by a white shirt. She wished she could just reach over the table and feel the muscles through the thin fabric.

Again she was shocked by her thoughts. She wasn't sure whether she was simply attracted to him, because good God, he was hot, or whether she truly was in love with him.

"Thanks. Honestly, you still look kinda the same but you you've always been hot." Sam laughed at her words and then realized too late that he had spoken out loud.

April's cheeks turned red but she pretended not to care. Her heart was beating loudly and she tried to ignore it.

Sam didn't know what to say, April was still holding his hand between hers and then started to caress it softly.

"We should think about what we're going to do." April finally managed to say and Sam looked at her confused for a couple of seconds before replying.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Amber and your brother. Look, all I can do is interfering with the case, you know. Giving them a little time to get as far away as possible. But I can't find the real killers on my own."

"So, you're suggesting, we should team up? Work together?" Sam asked, not liking the idea. "I don't think so, it's too dangerous, I don't want you in the crossfire."

"That is sweet of you, Sammy. But my job is dangerous, monsters or not."

"Still...I don't like this."

"Think about it and then tell me tomorrow, alright?" April said, her thumb slowly brushing over the back of his hand. She should've probably let go by now, but she couldn't force herself to.

Sam's hand felt so nice and warm and she wanted to hold it forever. And he didn't seem to be bothered by it, so she kept a firm hold on it.

Sam thought about it for a few seconds, enjoying the feel of her hands holding his. Eventually, he made his decision.

"Fine. Let's do this together." He said, smiling again. He wanted to see that girl again, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Dean made his way through the bar and stopped in front of Amber, their faces mere inches apart. He stared coldly into her eyes, seeing the mischievious glint in them but he thought it was because of the alcohol.<p>

After what seemed like forever, he averted his eyes and looked at the three guys at the pool table before his gaze focused on the blonde one who was holding Amber's hand.

Amber had a wicked smile on her face, looking forward to Dean's outburst. Then, she heard him speak up.

"Leaving so soon?" His low gruffly voice sounded through the bar. Without waiting for a response, he grabbed Amber's arm and pulled her roughly to him. A shiver ran down her spine at this action and she was beaming with joy.

"Dude, what the hell? She's coming with me." The blonde guy yelled at him and Amber waited anxiously for Dean's reaction.

She was having so much fun, her devilish plan had totally worked. Dean was jealous.

An annoyed smiled appeared on his face as he stared him down. "Yeah, I don't think so. Amber, this little party's over. Let's go." He commanded and turned around to leave, dragging her with him.

"Hey, what's your problem, man?" Hearing those words Dean spun around again, obviously pissed. The next second his fist collided with the guy's jaw, causing him to get accquainted with the floor.

"Now, listen to me. No one's touching this girl, alright?" Dean barked. "That's my...sister." He added hesitantly.

Amber felt like Dean had hit her in the face and not the guy that was still lying on the floor. Sister? She couldn't believe it. She tried her best not to start weeping like a baby in front of the four men. The air seemed so thin, she couldn't catch a breath. She needed to leave that place. Without looking at Dean, she turned around, heading for the exit.

Dean remained still, watching her leaving. He was totally confused. He had no idea why the hell she seemed to be so mad about something.

He ignored the guys, that were already attending to their hurt friend, not paying attention to him.

Stepping out of the bar, he looked for Amber, but there wasn't a dark haired woman in a brown leather jacket anywhere in sight.

He sighed and went to see whether she was waiting for him at the car that was parked a few blocks away. But again, no luck.

He got in the car and decided to drive through the streets, looking for her.

After a few minutes of driving around he started to panick. Where the hell could she have gone to? Then, a thought occured to him and he put the Impala in park.

He looked for her at various bars and finally found her at a place two blocks away from the bar they had been at.

Walking inside, he spotted her immediately, sitting at the counter doing shots.

Taking a deep breath, Dean prepared himself to crawl through mudd and apologize to her. Even though he didn't know for what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last update of 2011;) Thanks for reading and Happy New Year to everyone****! HUGE thanks to deansgirl1 and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Amber stared at the empty glasses in front of her and sighed heavily, thinking about what had happened earlier that night. She had stormed into that bar, hurt and confused, and tried to drown her misery in alcohol. After her second shot, she came to her senses and stopped drinking.

She calmed herself down and forced herself to reflect the night.

Amber analyzed her feelings and came to the conclusion that her reaction had been ridiculous.

Sitting on the bar stool at the bar, she finally admitted to herself that she was frustrated.

At the moment, her life wasn't going the way she wanted it to and it was driving her insane.

She was tired of being on the run and she needed to get laid. She wasn't even embarrassed about it; it had been months since the last time she had been with a man and it didn't help her solve the problem when a certain man wasn't attracted to her at all.

She wasn't his type, she had to get over it already. It wasn't Dean's fault and to be honest, he didn't do anything wrong.

She had tested him and he made it pretty damn clear that she was just some hunter to him and nothing more. If Dean wanted to get laid he would pick up a waitress somewhere. In fact, he already did.

Amber smiled weakly at the thought and decided she just got a little nutty because she was so unhappy with the whole situation.

Dean was hot and she wanted him but since he didn't want her, she could easily find someone else to let off some steam. It wasn't her thing though. Normally, she was a relationship type and didn't just hook up with anyone but if she didn't get sex soon she would most certainly go insane.

Amber left some money on the counter and wanted to go back to the motel and apologize to Dean when she saw him walking towards her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise; she had thought he wouldn't go look for her.

When Dean reached the counter he took in a deep breath, ready to apologize.

"Amber..."

"Dean, I'm sorry." Amber interrupted and Dean shut up in shock. He looked at her, trying to figure out whether she was working some kind of sick female trick that women usually used to get what they wanted from men.

After a couple minutes had passed, he wasn't able to find the trap and gave it up.

Amber was looking friendly at him, waiting for his response. A tiny smile was even playing on her lips.

Dean was totally confused at this point.

"Sorry for what?" He finally jumped into the deep end, hoping she wouldn't bite his head off for asking such a stupid question.

Amber started to grin and Dean felt a cold shiver run down his spine, getting scared.

"For the way I've been acting. Listen, this whole weird roadtrip is really stressful and I'm kinda going insane." She continued and Dean frowned.

He had no idea what the hell had happened. Amber was like a different person. When she had left the bar she had been really pissed and Dean had been afraid of her but now he was terrified.

"What's going on, Amber?" He asked carefully and Amber chuckled.

"Nothing. I'm just tired and I know you are, too. Let's face it Dean; we're total strangers, right? We have met a couple of times at Bobby's and that's it. Till that hunt we barely knew each other and now it's not any differently. We're not even friends."

Amber got off the bar stool and shot him a smile. "I'm going back to the motel, it's not that far. Make sure to show up early again, so we can leave on time, alright?"

She didn't wait for an answer, turned around and was gone the next second.

Dean ran a weary hand through his hair and took the vacant place.

He had a bitter taste in his mouth and he knew it wasn't because of the alcohol, it was beacuse of Amber.

_We're not even friends._

She really did say that and Dean was appalled that he was so hurt because of that. After all they have been through...Dean felt a sharp sting in his chest, obviously Amber hated it to be with him.

Maybe it was stupid but Dean started to like travelling with Amber and he thought they had a lot of fun together despite the fact they were fighting a lot. As a matter of fact, he had fun fighting with her. Knowing now she didn't feel the same way was really hurting his soul.

Eventually, Dean drove back to the motel. He tried to figure Amber out and failed; that woman was a mistery to him.

Dean opened the motel room door only to find it dark and empty. Didn't Amber say she wanted to go back? So, where the hell was she?

Dean feared something might have happened but when he turned the lights on, he found the two single beds untouched and Amber's stuff gone.

He quickly crossed the floor and stepped into the tiny bathroom, but there was no sign of Amber, either.

Dean walked back into the motel room and stopped in the middle, looking frantically around. He needed to think.

All the signs were that Amber had left. But why?

Dean stopped racking his brain and pulled his phone out. Before he got the chance to dial her number though, something white caught his eye.

He looked over to the nightstand and spotted a note leaned against an empty glass. He went over and picked it up, opening the note.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed. After reading the written note, he let the piece of paper float carelessly to the floor and stormed out of the room.

He started to bang on every door at the motel, till he almost woke the whole building up, and found her in room 11.

Amber looked up at him in surprise. "Dean, what's the matter? I didn't think you would come over."

Dean shot her a tortured smile and pushed her back into the room as he walked in.

"Well, I guess you don't know me well enough. But that's okay, since we're only strangers after all!" He slammed the door shut behind him and Amber jumped at the sound.

Her eyes widened a little as she looked Dean over and realized how mad he was.

"I'm sorry, but why are you so pissed?" She asked calmly.

Dean shook his head at her in disbelief. "Why do you want to stay on your own? It's ridiculous to pay for two rooms."

"I explained everything to you at the bar."

"Bull."

"What?"

"You're pissed 'cause I ruined that hook up for you and now you're acting crazy on purpose to punish me."

"No, I'm not. I just don't think it's for the best if we stayed together. I need to be alone. And so do you. Otherwise we'll drive each other insane."

Dean swallowed hard, hearing those words was painful. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Amber started to feel insecure, this wasn't the reaction she expected. Dean looked like a beaten puppy and she felt bad.

She didn't mean to hurt him.

"Nothing. I just have to think and..."

"It's not safe for you to stay alone." Dean interrupted. "I'm not letting you stay alone, I have to keep an eye on you."

Amber crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. She really had considered at first to go back to their room when he had looked at her with those sad eyes but the way he was talking to her now annoyed her again.

"Hell, no. I can take care of myself." She shot back and Dean shot her a disparaging look. "You're out of your mind and confused. Now, come on, you proved your point. I'll never mess with your dates again."

Amber squinted her eyes at him. "Get out of here Winchester! I am so not going to stay with you, you jerk!" She yelled.

Dean stepped closer to her and looked her straight in the eye." Why the hell are you so stubborn? What if something happens to you and I won't notice in time 'cause you're in another fucking room?"

Amber wasn't intimidated at all; she got furious. "I am a hunter! I've been on hunts and in crappy situations before, I don't need you at all!"

Dean looked at her for a while before he spoke up again. "Fine. I get it."

He turned around and left, not glancing back at her. Amber let out a heavy sigh when the door closed behind him.

She had totally won that argument, but she wasn't happy about it.

Dean got into his car and started the engine, speeding out of the parking lot way too fast. He was enraged by the whole situation but most importantly, he had no idea what Amber wanted from him.

Everything had been just fine but now, all of a sudden, she wanted them to be apart because she needed alone time.

Alone time? Seriously, who was she kidding? Whenever they were staying at a motel, Dean was gone most of the time anyway.

Dean snorted as he thought about it.

"Women. What the hell do they want?" He mumbled as he parked in front of a bar.

He wasn't giving up. He decided to give Amber a couple hours to calm down and then he would go back and confront her again. Dean smiled happily at his awesome plan as he walked into the bar to kill the time.

Amber leaned back against the pillows and opened up her book, trying to read. She couldn't concentrate though, her eyes scanned the pages and her brain formed letters into sentences but she didn't understand a single word because she was zoning out.

After ten minutes she gave it up and put her book aside. She scooted under the covers and looked up at the ceiling.

She already missed him. He had left not even fifteen minutes ago and she already missed it having him around.

She felt lonely.

Amber sighed and turned onto her side to look at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was a quarter to one; they would be getting ready to leave town in a few hours.

She comforted herself with those thoughts and closed her eyes to finally find some sleep.

But it was no use; she was wide awake.

And she couldn't fall asleep without Dean lying in the other bed next to her.

Eventually, she got up to take a long hot shower. She hoped it would help her relax a little and keep Dean off her mind.

Dean sat at the bar, taking an occasional gulp from his bottle of beer. He wanted to keep the alcohol consumption to a minimum; he was there to kill a few hours and not to get drunk.

A girl sat down on the stool next to him and smiled shyly at him.

"Hi." She said quietly. Dean looked at her and it took him a second to figure her out. Her behaviour was an act. Dean didn't buy for a second that she was as shy and innocent as she tried to appear.

"Hi." He said back and waited curiously for her reaction.

"I've been watching you for the past half an hour and I wanted to come over and say 'hi'."

"Well, you just did, didn't you?" Dean shot back and couldn't believe his dismissive words.

He could have easily taken her back to his car or the motel room, since Amber wasn't staying there any longer, but he wasn't in the mood. He was surprised with himself. That girl was probably the easiest lay he could have ever gotten and he wasn't in the mood for sex.

Okay, that wasn't true.

He was in the mood for sex but not with that girl.

The girl blinked a few times in shock. "You don't want to get out of here?"

Dean smirked. "No, sorry sweetheart. You're not my type."

The girl shot up from her seat and looked angry at him. "That is so not true, you jerk. I'm everybody's type. Screw you, asshole!" She barked and disappeared.

Dean chuckled, watching her leave. He really did reject that girl. Amber was more important to him than getting laid.

Dean had the feeling he was slowly but surely losing his mind.

Amber was getting dressed after her shower when she heard a noise in the other room.

She grabbed her gun that she always carried with herself-even to the bathroom-and didn't bother putting her jeans on. There was no time anyway; if someone was trying to get into her room she had to act fast.

She took a deep breath and slowly opened the bathroom door, stepping quickly into the motel room.

Everything looked like she had left it and it was silent all of a sudden.

Amber waited a couple of minutes and then heard the noise again. Her eyes widened when she recognized that sound. Someone was picking the lock.

She made her way over to her bed to climb over it and hide behind the door, so she could attack whoever would walk in, from behind.

But she never got the chance because in the next moment the door flew open and in marched Dean in all his glory.

Amber froze on the bed, gun in hands pointed at Dean.

Dean raised his eyebrows and took in the image in front of him.

He couldn't help but lick his lips; Amber was kneeling on the bed, wearing panties and a t-shirt. Her wet hair was flowing down her back and her gun was still pointed at him.

Dean found himself turned on by that. She was so hot and sexy.

"Dean, what the hell? You scared the crap out of me!" As soon as Amber recognized who it was she relaxed, lowered her gun and got off the bed.

Dean sighed in disappointment. He wished she would have stayed a little longer in that position.

He dropped his bag by the door and grinned at her. "Sorry, I'm really tired and I need to get some sleep."

Amber looked quizically at him. "Dean, I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

Dean ignored her and stripped out of his jacket. "Are you done in the bathroom?" He asked, crossing the room.

"Alright, stop it. Right now!" Amber yelled. "You got your own room."

"I'm staying with you." He stated nonchalantly and walked in the bathroom. Amber sat down on her bed and waited for him to come out again.

"This is ridiculous! Now we're paying for two rooms but using only one!" She exclaimed when Dean appeared in the room again.

"So what, we got enough money and in the next town we'll play some pool and win more." Dean replied and climbed in the other single bed.

"Can you get the lights?" He mumbled and turned his back on her.

Amber didn't protest, she turned off the lights and got in her bed. She would never admit it but she was glad Dean came back to her.

Luckily, he was so stubborn and wouldn't give up like any other man.

Now, she could easily fall asleep.

* * *

><p>April Graham opened the front door to her townhouse and walked quietly inside. She hadn't seen light from outside and sighed in relief. Thank God, her boyfriend was obviously already asleep and she didn't have to face him and lie about coming home so late.<p>

As soon as she walked into the living room, the lights turned on and she saw her boyfriend standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted lovingly with a sleepy smile on his face. April smiled back at him.

She walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Hey baby." She whispered softly.

"Is everything okay? You're home late." He asked worried and April felt bad for her earlier thoughts. He was so sweet and caring and she knew he truly loved her.

"Yeah, of course." She replied. April knew she should have told him that she had met her old childhood friend today and spent all evening with him, not realizing how late it had gotten. Her boyfriend would have understood.

All the more she was shocked to hear the next words coming out of her mouth instead.

"I'm sorry for not calling you, I had to work overtime. It's really crazy at the moment." She apologized with a smile. "I'm really sorry, Ryan."

"It's alright, as long as you're coming home at all." Ryan joked. "I'm going back to bed. Hurry up, honey."

"I'll be there in a second." April said and watched him go back into the bedroom. When he had disappeared, she turned around with a sigh and headed towards the bathroom.

She was annoyed with herself. She lied to Ryan about Sam and it wasn't right. She should have told him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it; the words just didn't want to come out.

She shook her head at herself. Meeting Sam again had clearly stirred some memories and feelings, but she had to forget about it.

Sam was just an old friend and she didn't know him as an adult.

Ryan was a good person. She wasn't going to jeopardize her relationship. She would never cheat on her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, I hope everyone liked the update. Big thanks to deansgirl1 and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later Dean woke from a flashing blue and red light. In the darkness of the night it seemed especially menacing.

He sat up in bed, confused at first. Amber was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him.

Realizing where the light was coming from, he quickly got out of bed and walked over to the window. He pulled the curtain aside to peek outside.

His heart almost stopped beating.

"Fuck!" He whispered and stepped away from the window. Two police cars were parked outside and two men in uniform were talking to the owner of the motel. A few of the guests had gathered around, determined not to miss anything.

Dean got dressed and then stormed into the bathroom, picking up his stuff that he had left there. Now he cursed himself for being so careless.

They needed to get out of there as soon as possible and time was running out.

He rushed back into the room, wondering why Amber still hadn't woken up. Usually she was alert and jumped out of sleep at any sound.

"Amber!" Dean whispered harshly in her ear. He made sure not to touch her because he didn't want to scare her to death.

Amber shot up in bed and her fist collided with his jaw. "Fuck!" Dean cursed, stumbling back. Amber breathed heavily, looking around the room for her attacker when her eyes landed on him.

"Dean?" She asked with a shocked expression. "Why are you sneaking up on me?"

"Yeah, it's me. And I'm not sneaking up on you, I'm trying to wake you." Dean grumbled, massaging his jaw. "God, you got one hell of a hook."

Amber realized that she had punched him and climbed out of bed. "Dean, I'm really sorry. You just surprised me. Are you okay?" She stepped closer to inspect his face. Dean saw the worried look on her face.

His jaw was still burning painfully from the punch but the way Amber looked sleepily and confused at him, made him chuckle at the situation.

"It's okay, my little wildcat. We got some company and have to leave now." He said.

Even though she was still a little dazed she noticed that Dean had used a pet name and her heart started to beat faster.

But she didn't have time to analyze her feelings. When she looked over to the window and saw what was going on behind the curtains, she panicked.

Her instincts kicked in as her mind realized what was going on. "Crap!" She exclaimed and started to search for her clothes.

"Bathroom." Dean simply stated and Amber remembered that she hadn't had time to put on her clothes after the shower because of him.

She quickly got dressed and stormed back into the room where Dean was throwing the last few pieces into his duffle.

"What's going on anyway? Are they here because of us?" She asked and looked around the room, making sure they didn't leave anything behind.

"No, I don't think so, but we have to be careful." Dean answered and looked out the window again.

"Alright, they just stepped inside, they're at the reception now." He said and then an idea popped into his head. It was pretty reckless but he had to take that risk.

"Let's go talk to them." He announced, opening the door. Amber's eyes widened in shock and she grabbed him by the collar, holding him back.

"What? Are you crazy, Winchester?" She barked and Dean turned to her with a smile. "Relax, I know what I'm doing. It's in the middle of the night, almost every guest is up to see what the commotion is all about. The police are already annoyed and exhausted, they won't remember us."

"Dean what stunt are you trying to pull?" Amber asked, not too thrilled about his plan.

"You'll see." He grinned at her but Amber kept staring at him.

"What, you don't trust me?"

"No, I don't. One thing I've learned is not to trust another hunter. I've been betrayed before." She whispered and Dean's grin faded.

Dean was pissed that she was so suspicious and didn't trust him but he tried to hide it.

"I'll get us out out of here, I promise. And I never betrayed another hunter to save my own ass, got it?" He said sternly and Amber nodded slowly.

She felt stupid for being so suspicious but she couldn't help it. Dean had always been hunting with his brother whereas she had never had a real partner to rely on. And the one time when she had taken the risk and let Jake take control over a hunt it had turned into a disaster and made her realize that it would be for the best if she retired.

She looked Dean into the eye and saw the determination. And she decided yet to take another risk and trust Dean with her life.

"Fine. Walk us through." She said and Dean flashed her a smile. "Just play along." He added and they stepped outside and headed towards the reception of the motel.

They made their way through the crowds of people, gently pushing them aside until they reached the owner who was talking to the men in uniform.

"Excuse me." Dean said with a friendly smile, interrupting the conversation and all three men focused their attention on him.

Amber felt her hands starting to get sweaty. This was their death sentence. Why did she listen to Dean and agreed on his stupid plan?

"We're already running late and would like to check out now if that is possible."

The owner shot the police a menacing look. "Of course, I'm sorry. I'd already told the police not to bother the guests."

The policeman rolled his eyes and turned to Dean. "We're very sorry, Sir. But this is important. We have to interview every guest. Please, take the time and answer a few questions before you leave."

Dean and Amber exchanged a look. Dean saw the panic in her eyes and smiled encouragingly at her.

"Sure. What's going on anyway?" Dean asked, sounding curious.

"Well, a few hours ago we arrested a man and put him in the jail at the Police Department. Unfortunately, he managed to escape. He still has to be somewhere in the area. Have you noticed anything? Maybe a man sneaking around near the motel?"

Dean felt relief wash over him and grinned happily. Amber tried not to smile and dared to step a little closer. "No, we haven't seen anything. Is he dangerous?"

The policeman shook his head. "No, Ma'am but he's drunk and in possession of drugs." He took out a picture, holding it up. "Have you seen this man?"

Dean and Amber shook their heads after inspecting the unfamiliar man in the photo. The policeman sighed in frustration. "Alright, thank you for your help."

"No problem." Dean said nonchalantly.

"Anymore questions, officers? My guests would like to leave and you've been holding them up long enough." The owner chimed in.

"No, I think that's it." He said but his partner frowned and narrowed his eyes, looking at them intently.

"Do you mind me asking why you're leaving at four in the morning?" He suddenly asked and Dean and Amber turned pale. What now?

Dean racked his brain, searching desperately for a story, a plausible excuse. Then he started to grin.

"We're working on a book." He said and Amber looked shocked at him. "We're travelling cross the country, taking photos. It's going to be a book about the most beautiful places of America. We wanted to take a few shots at dawn that's why we're leaving now." He ended, pleased with himself.

"So, you're photographers." He sounded very interested and Amber feared for a second that he was about to start a conversation with them.

"Alright, we won't hold you back any longer. Thank you for your time and good luck with that book." He said and both policemen turned to another guest to ask their questions.

Dean and Amber hurried to check out of the motel and slipped out of the building, quickly crossing the parking lot until they reached the Impala.

They climbed into the car and drove away, leaving the motel behind without looking back.

Dean and Amber tried to stay serious but the whole situation was just too damn funny and they burst out laughing.

"Photographers?" Amber said, wiping the tears of laughter out of her eyes.

"It's the first thing that popped into my head." Dean said, laughing.

Amber leaned back in the seat, sighing in relief. "I almost died in there. But your plan worked, I have to give it to you, Winchester."

"Thanks." Dean said smugly and Amber rolled her eyes. "But those officers were really clueless. Next time, we won't be that lucky." He added.

"Yeah." Amber said quietly and after their laughter subsided a deadly silence filled the car until Dean spoke up again.

"So..we were a pretty good team in there."

"Yeah, I guess." Amber said with a little smile. "Dean, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I said to you at the motel. It's not that I don't trust you, I'm just not used to be on the road with someone else." She admitted quietly.

Dean wanted to remind her of her hunting buddy Jake but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Forget it." He simply said, not wanting to create an awkward atmosphere.

Amber smiled a little at his answer. "But I know that we have to rely on each other to survive this road trip."

Dean didn't say anything and they continued their journey in silence.

Two hours later they were faced with another challenge; the road ahead of them was a dirt road plastered with holes.

"Great." Dean said sarcastically. "I'm sure as hell ain't letting my baby on that road. The holes will damage the rims and..."

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Amber interrupted his lecture. "No one's forcing you to. We can use another road, this isn't the only one. Let me see..."

Amber took out the map that she had bought at the motel and began to study it. Dean started to tap his fingertips on the steering wheel, growing impatient.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, this is the only road!" He exclaimed, looking annoyed at the fields surrounding them.

"Shut up!" Amber barked. "Ha!"

"What?" Dean asked.

"We have to drive sixty miles back and then take the road on the left side. It leads to a highway after two hundred miles so it has to be an asphalted road without road holes."

"Good and why didn't we take that road when we passed it earlier?" He spat and Amber shot him a dirty look.

"You're the driver." She simply stated with a sweet smile and Dean glared at her.

He started the engine, turned over and then drove back the way they had come from.

"Okay, where the hell are we?" Dean exclaimed another two hours later. He was really pissed at this point. "You said to take the road on the left."

"Yeah." Amber said.

"So, where's the freakin' highway, then?"

"I don't know. Keep driving."

"Amber, we're lost." Dean stated disparagingly and Amber narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you saying that it's my fault?" She spat and Dean simply raised his eyebrows. "I just followed your instructions. But apparently, you have to work on giving directions."

"I know how to read a freakin' map, Dean!" Amber shot back.

"Fuck!" Dean exclaimed in the next moment as the Impala rattled and a jolt went through the car before it stopped in the middle of the road.

"What was that?" Amber asked trying to find the source.

Dean looked like a ghost, his face had turned pale and he froze in his place, silently mumbling something but the words weren't audible.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Amber asked cautiously. Dean started to scare her.

"Fuck! No!" He shouted and got out of the car to inspect the damage.

"No, no, no." Dean mumbled as he looked at the flat front tire. Amber stepped next to him and sighed. She wanted to comfort him but didn't know what to say.

Dean kneeled next to the Impala, trying to figure out how to fix it. "I'm so sorry baby."

Amber walked a little down the road, giving him some privacy. She had never met a guy who loved his car so much but she understood that the Impala meant a lot, if not everything, to him.

"I don't have a spare tire." Dean announced, walking over to her after he was done comforting his baby.

Amber wanted to ask why but Dean shot her a warning look. "Well..." She started. "We can't just stay here. We have to go."

"I'm not leaving my baby behind." Dean said and Amber sighed. "I get it, really I do. Why don't you call Sam and let him take care of her?" She suggested.

"But we'll have to find another ride, I guess." She said, not too happy about it.

"Yeah." Dean said quietly. "There's got to be a gas station somewhere down that road where we can hot-wire a crappy car. Awesome." He added, slightly pissed off.

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sam's number.

Amber waited silently as she listened to him talking on the phone. She knew that he was pissed at her because she had told him to take that road and she tried to be understanding but Dean was starting to annoy her.

"Sam can be here in two days." Dean said, hanging up the phone.

"But we can't wait that long. It's too dangerous for us to stay any longer, Dean." Amber tried to speak softly not to upset him.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and let out a groan. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm sure the Impala will be safe. It looks like no one's using that road." Amber tried to calm him.

"Shut up!" Dean barked but went to the Impala to get their stuff. He handed Amber her duffle bag and made sure the car was locked.

Amber sighed in relief, thankful that Dean had made the right decision.

"Let's go." Dean said without looking at her. Together they started to walk down the dirty lonesome road in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in months. I hope everyone's still reading and I promise I'll try to update again soon. **

**I'm not really happy with that chapter since I haven't worked on this story in a while and had a hard time getting back into the storyline.  
><strong>

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading, hope you liked the chapter. Special thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Amber proceeded to walk down the dusty lonesome road in silence. They haven't said a single word to one another ever since they had left the Impala behind.

Amber looked at Dean from the corner of her eye, seeing his unchanged stern expression. He was still mad and being stubborn, she realized and sighed heavily.

Once again she thought what a difficult man Dean Winchester was yet it didn't change the fact that she would rather go hunting with him than Jake Harris. If they ever were able to go on a hunt again, that is. Who knew how much longer they had to keep hiding for.

Amber shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. Why was she comparing Jake to Dean? And why the hell was she thinking about hunting again? She was done, that part of her life was officially over. She had promised Bobby to do one last job.

But now as she kicked a stone out of her way, creating a little dust cloud, she found herself pondering about going back to her old job.

And the worst part was that Bobby had probably known all along. He had known that she was going to want to hunt again once he sent her on a job with the Winchesters.

Her ringing phone distracted her from her irritating thoughts and she reached inside her pocket to check who was calling.

Speak of the devil. The caller ID showed that it was her ex-hunting partner Jake Harris trying to reach her. He hadn't called since the one time Dean had talked to him a couple of days ago and she never called him back, so she thought he had gotten the message and given up. Apparently, he hasn't.

Amber tried to hide her surprise and irritation, hoping Dean wouldn't notice how nervous she was. Ignoring her phone, she put it back into her jacket where it continued to ring, desperately trying to catch attention. She didn't have any desire to hear Jake's voice ever again.

Dean wondered why Amber was acting so weird but he tried to look unmoved. No way in hell was he going to ask her who was calling and why she wasn't answering her phone.

Even though he was so damn curious. He was still pretty pissed, thinking about his baby. He prayed she was going to be okay. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

All of this would have never happened if Amber hadn't gone with him and Sam on that hunt; the witch would have never tricked them and they wouldn't have been on the run like public enemies now. But he wasn't able to turn back time and had to deal with the situation like he had already for over a week.

Amber's phone had stopped ringing but Dean managed to resist asking her what the problem was. He decided to interrogate her about the mysterious caller some other time.

He looked over at her; she was staring blankly straight ahead and Dean could downright feel her anger. He wondered whether it was aimed at him because - he had to be honest - he hadn't been very nice to her earlier; or whether that call enraged her.

When he looked back at the road in front of him, he noticed something far in the distance. Everything else slipped his mind as he felt excitement and suspicion take a hold of his body.

"What's that? Is that a building or something?" Amber asked and Dean noticed the same suspicion that he was feeling lacing her voice.

After an hour of complete emptiness surounding them it was a relief yet a scare to see any sign of life appear in the middle of nowhwere. It was too soon to be happy about it though.

"Whatever it is, we'll see in about ten minutes." Dean answered gruffly. He wished for it to be a gas station with a few cars parked there and their owners hopefully being too busy to notice when their vehicle got hot-wired.

Maybe him and Amber were just that lucky. But if they weren't...

"Hopefully, the place isn't crawling with people." Amber said out loud what he was thinking at the moment.

As they got closer and closer they both felt vulnerable, exposed. This time, they didn't have the safe interior of the Impala to protect them from the world outside of the car. They both swallowed hard and exchanged worried glances. Suddenly, their dispute was forgotten and the fact that they hadn't talked for about an hour. They were a team again, facing their next challenge together.

Slowly, the contours got clearer and they were able to make out that it was indeed a gas station. A very old and very shabby gas station in the middle of nowhere. Dean couldn't believe his eyes, his wish had come true.

"Jackpot." He mumbled, a satisfied smirk slowly appearing on his face.

Amber sighed, looking around and inspecting the few cars parked at the station. She counted a dozen. Their owners weren't anywhere in sight, in fact there was not one single soul to be found.

"Which one?" She asked quietly, knowing that Dean wouldn't like it. The choice was limited; all of the vehicles were crap.

Dean groaned as he walked around the station. "Those are all freakin' soccer mum cars!" He exclaimed, frowning.

"Just pick one, Dean." She pleaded and Dean ran a hand through his hair in desperation. "I can't, my eyes hurt."

Amber rolled her eyes and shoved him aside, making her way to one model. "What about the Volvo?" She suggested and laid a hand onto the hood, looking up at Dean. "It's a piece of cake to hot-wire this thing."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not driving a Volvo, last time I checked I was still a man." Dean growled but Amber noticed in amusement, how he stepped closer to pick the lock of the door.

As Dean got to work, Amber pulled her handgun from the waistband of her jeans. It was a nice and handy gun, it fitted perfectly into her tiny hand and was ideal for her.

She wanted to make sure that the station was indeed abandoned, just in case. After all, someone could suddenly appear and surprise them stealing the Volvo. They needed to be prepared.

Dean looked over at her and without even asking he knew what she was about to do. Amber felt his gaze on her and turned her head; their eyes locked.

"Be careful." Dean simply said, feeling a tiny bit of concern build in his stomach. Amber nodded, a bright smile on her face.

Quietly and quickly, she checked every corner, circling the buidling three times to really make sure they were safe. Feeling a lot better after her inspection, she turned around to head back to Dean.

And her phone started to ring again. She growled annoyed, seeing that it was Jake calling again. Not thinking twice, she simply turned it off.

The silence that set in was broken by the purring sound of the engine as the Volvo came to life. She immediately forgot about the annoying hunter. Smiling brightly, she ran towards the car, happy that everything had turned out so well.

"No one's here." She announced when she reached him, a little breathless from her sprint.

"Good. Get in." Dean commanded, giving her his irresistible smile. Obviously, he was in a lot better mood by now.

Amber's heart started to thump frantically in her chest, making her knees weak. She prayed Dean didn't notice how hot she was, that would be too awkward. He had only smiled at her and she turned into a nervous mess! She was so pathetic; her body seemed to react almost instantly to him.

Amber tried to cover her reaction with a friendly smile as she sat on the passenger side.

Dean noticed how beautiful she looked with her flushed cheeks and that cute little smile. She was beaming like the sun and his jeans were suddenly way too tight. Not now! He couldn't believe it; Amber hadn't done anything but being her usual self and yet the blood in his brain decided to go south.

How was that possible? And what had he been mad at her for? He wasn't sure anymore.

He quickly got into the car, regaining his composure. He needed to stay cool. After a few seconds, he remembered how to shift gears in order to be able to start driving and leave the gas station behind.

The ride was quiet as they were both lost in their own thoughts, busy getting their feelings under control. It wasn't easy since they both had only one thing on their minds - rough and sweat-dripping sex.

Dean was growing frustrated and he was considering to break his promise to Bobby and make his move on her. The thought of betraying Bobby sent an unpleasant chill down his spine.

But he had spent the last week and a half with Amber, having her so fucking close within reach and yet not allowed to touch was a sadistic torture. He was desperate. And a desperate man tended to break rules. Bobby would forgive him eventually if he ever found out about it, that is.

Amber didn't seem to be very attracted to him but he knew as soon as he started working his magic on her, she would surrender and melt in his hands. They always did. Who could resist him anyway?

Dean grinned, very satisfied with his decision. He loved a good challenge, loved to conquer women, especially when they were playing hard to get. And he was damn sure that he was capable of seducing Amber Williams.

Amber saw the look on Dean's face and grew nervous. He was planning something, she could just tell. She inhaled deeply, forcing herself to focus on anything else besides him.

But it was too hard. She needed him badly. He was so close, she could have reached out her hand and touch him. She could have told him to pull over and take what she needed from him right there in the Volvo.

But she stayed passive. Dean didn't want her like she wanted him. She was nothing but a fellow hunter to him and he would probably rather go to a bar and pick up someone there than having sex with her.

Whoever the lucky girl turned out to be would be slutty and desperate, wearing a short tight skirt. That's how Dean liked them. Amber however wasn't Dean's type at all.

Amber stopped her train of thought right there. She was wallowing again, she realized. And it was stupid and pathetic.

"Where d'you wanna go to?" She asked, starting a conversation with Dean to distract herself.

"I don't know. What about you?" He asked back with a smile and Amber was too confused at first to reply. His behaviour made her a little uncomfortable because he was so nice. _Too _nice.

"Well..." She started and unfolded her map, looking for their next possible destination.

"There's Illinois in the west, it's not that far." Dean nodded, agreeing with her and they continued their journey.

They decided to stay one night in a motel in Rockford, Illinois. They stumbled into the tiny room, exhausted after the long drive and unpleasant day they had had.

"I die if I don't get anything to eat now." Dean exclaimed, plopping down onto the bed and closing his eyes.

"Not my problem, buddy. I'm going to take a shower." Amber replied and headed towards the bathroom.

Dean opened one eye, peeking."So, there's no chance that I could convince you to go find a nice little diner and get something to eat for us?" He asked hopefully with a sheepish smile.

"Nope." Amber shot back, smiling sweetly.

"Thought so." Dean let out a groan and slowly got off the bed.

"Alright. Why didn't we stop earlier for food?" He mumbled and Amber couldn't help but laugh at how crabby he was. Dean shot her a dirty look and left the room.

Amber took a quick but hot shower; it felt almost like an orgasm as the steaming water pounded down her back, massaging her sore and tense muscles. She felt comfortably sleepy and completely at peace when she left the bathroom. Dean wasn't back yet.

She pulled her phone out and turned it on; the only missed calls were from Jake. He had tried to call her another two times. Amber shook her head unbelievingly and placed the phone on the nightstand by her bed. It started to ring immediately.

She hesitated for a split second, but answered this time.

"Jake." She said calmly, proud of herself that she managed to keep her tone neutral. She didn't feel like talking to him at all, but he was one persistent son of a bitch.

_"Why the hell didn't you answer your phone before?" _He demanded angrily.

"I am answering now." She replied with a sigh. "What do you want, Jake?" She pushed, wanting to end the conversation before it had begun.

_"You know damn well why I'm calling. Are you going to stay mad at me forever? I've apologized to you like five hundred times already!" _

Maybe he was genuinely trying not to sound upset but he failed. His voice sounded way too harsh.

Amber got up and started to pace the room nervously ; disgareements and disputes always made her uncomfortable and her talk with Jake was about to turn into an ugly fight.

She closed her eyes, advising herself not to let him provoke her. "Yeah, I know. We've talked about this and I've nothing to say to you. I'm out, stop asking me to come back."

_"You're acting like a child. Just because of one tiny mistake you refuse to hunt with me. That's ridiculous!"_

Hearing those words, Amber lost it. "Mistake? Tiny _mistake? _Are you fucking with me? I swear to god, if I hadn't had my current problem, I would've paid you a visit and fucking killed you with my bare hands!"

_"You're exaggerating, as always." _He stated nonchalantly. _"We're a good team, Amber."_

Amber let out a bitter laugh. "Hunting is one of my least problems at the moment. In case you haven't heard it, apprently I'm a murderer."

_"Yeah, you and your new hunting buddy got screwed over, right?" _He chuckled gleefully. _"Speaking of, it was very cowardly of you to use Winchester to get rid of me."_

"I didn't ask him to. I was in the shower when you called and couldn't get it myself."

Silence.

_"Are you screwing him?" _He suddenly asked, slightly pissed.

"None of your business." Amber spat; her blood started to boil and she wanted to strangle him for his condescending behaviour. She stayed rationally though and decided to screw with his mind a little instead.

"But..." She said, pausing for effect and then continued in a low, seductive voice. "He's a very attractive man, I can't deny it. And we're forced to be together. Day in day out, night after night and it's really hard to resist such a temptation, you know."

_"You're a bitch. I've no idea why I've ever agreed on hunting with you, it's left me nothing but trouble. One little scratch and you get hysterical."_

Amber's eyes turned dark with anger. "It was more than one scratch, dickhead. See, the problem is that you only care about yourself, about saving your own ass. Don't you fucking call me again, otherwise your gonna regret it, I mean it!" She said quietly, her voice a lethal threat.

She threw the phone onto the bed and realized that her hands were shaking. She was close to tears and ashamed of it. Why had Jake's words cut her so deeply? Why couldn't she ignore him? He was a jerk and meant nothing to her. But he had stirred horrific memories which she couldn't forget that easily. Amber could think of only one cure that would help her achieve heavenly oblivion.

When Dean walked back into the room, carrying a few paper bags with food he dropped them to the floor at the sight before him.

"Good God. What the...?" He exclaimed.

Amber was sitting at the little table in the middle of the room with a half-empty whisky bottle in front of her. She had been drinking.

When their eyes locked, hers were bloodshot. She had been crying.

Something terrible had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter, hope you liked! Thank you all for reading, it means a lot:)**

**Big special thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter; I really loved your comment, sweetie:)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

They looked at each other for a whole minute in silence, not saying a word. Neither Dean nor Amber were able to avert their eyes, their gazes seemed to be glued to one another. Eventually, Dean managed to overcome the shock of coming upon a half-drunk Amber and stepped over the paper bags with food that he had dropped onto the floor, making his way cautiously over to the little table in the middle of the motel room.

He took a seat across from her and folded his arms, frowning. He didn't want to be the first to speak up, fearing the emotional conversation and tried to prevent it by keeping silent. And maybe Amber wouldn't want to confide in him, so he left it to her to decide whether she wanted to talk to him or not.

Amber looked down at her hands and let out a sigh. She felt the need to tell Dean everything; she knew she could trust him. Spending the past week and a half with him she got to see that he was a decent guy.

"Jake called. We had an ugly fight." Her voice was raspy because of the amount of alcohol she had drunk.

Dean thought about her words. To drag out the reply she was expecting, he took her empty glass and poured some whisky from the half-full bottle. Taking a sip, he let the liquor explode on his tongue, revelling in the way it burned down his throat when he swallowed. It helped him concentrating, finding the right words.

Placing the empty glass back on the table, he looked Amber straight in the eye. "What does he want from you?"

"To go hunting with him again. When all of this is over and I'm not wanted for murder any longer, of course."

Dean raised an eyebrow, clearly getting curious. "But you're done with this job and told him no, right?"

"Right. But he wouldn't accept my answer."

"Wow. He really does want you to come with him. Let me guess." Dean said, leaning back in his chair with a smirk. "He tried to sweet-talk you."

"Yeah. And if he were someone else I might've given in and..." Amber broke off, an insecure smile playing on her lips. She never felt anything even close to shame but now she was too embarrassed to admit that she wanted to go hunting again. She was on edge, partly because Dean always made her nervous and partly because of what she was about to tell him. She wasn't sure why she was talking to him about Jake, so she blamed it on the alcohol. It made her act irrational.

"Really? Not surprising." He replied nonchalantly. Amber stared at him wide-eyed at a loss for words, his reaction surprised her. Was she that see-through?

"But you don't wanna work with your buddy Jake, huh?" Dean was dying to know what the freaking deal with that Jake Harris was. He wondered what the guy could have possibly done to make her hate him that much.

"Yeah, and there's a good reason for that. I wish for that jerk to go to hell." Amber got up and dizziness overpowered her at the sudden movement, but she ignored it and walked around the table until she was standing in front of Dean.

Dean watched her in confusion, but didn't dare to say anything. He sensed that she needed to get something off her chest.

"It was a werewolf hunt." She started with a severe expression; Dean had never seen that look on her face before.

"At first we thought we were dealing with only one wolf, but then it turned out to be almost a dozen of them." Amber smiled bitterly and Dean realized that this story wouldn't end well.

"We'd already killed the leader and a few others. Only one wolf was left but we weren't fast enough and it escaped. Now it was hunting _us _and it was bad, Dean, really really bad. We knew we weren't going to survive that hunt. But then Jake had an idea how to trap and kill the thing." Amber stopped talking and closed her eyes. This was the hardest part. If she told Dean the rest there would be no way back.

"It's okay." Dean's deep voice sounded through the room, calming her nerves and she looked back at him.

"You don't have to tell me." He could only guess what had happened.

"No, I want to, Dean. We're constantly together and it doesn't look like it's gonna end soon. So I want you to know the whole story, I need you to know about that part of my life."

When she saw that she had his attention and he was listening, she stepped a little closer and continued with a heavy sigh. "Jake had a plan, but unfortunately, he didn't care to share with the rest of the class. So he used me as bait without telling me."

Dean exhaled a heavy breath, feeling a little nautious. Amber almost died on that hunt and Jake didn't care. Quite the contrary, he had been willing to sacrafice her that day only to get the job done. It was silent in the room as Dean processed everything. He took another sip of whisky, staring off into the distance.

Amber let out a bitter laugh and spoke up again. "Later, Jake told me I overreacted. But the reason why I'm still alive, why I'm still here is because I'd been damn lucky that day. Somehow I'd been fast enough to get away before the wolf could've ripped me apart. And then Jake appeared out of nowhere and killed it. Which was the easy part."

"Huh." Dean stated, shaking his head. "Unbelievable. Amber, I don't even..." He was too shaken up and didn't notice the look in Amber's eyes.

Amber licked her bottom lip nervously and then took another step towards him; she was standing in front of him now, her legs touching his knees.

Dean raised an eyebrow when she moved closer and looked up at her. She was so close to him, he could feel her hot skin through the fabric of her jeans - and to his surprise it made him nervous. It was such an unfamiliar feeling; Dean never got nervous in the presence of women. He tried to ignore it but it was hard, his body reacted in an instant.

"I'd been fast but not fast enough, you know." Amber said and started to pull up the seam of her top, revealing her stomach and stopped at her belly button. "And the werewolf left me with this."

Dean's eyes roamed over the naked flesh; he saw a bit of Amber's anti-possession tattoo under the waistband of her jeans on the left side of her body. His attention was immediately drawn to the huge scar across her stomach, right above the tattoo. Three long scratches that were unmistakably left there by a werewolf's claw, deforming her soft skin.

"Holy..." His eyes widened in horror and he looked back up at her, totally shocked.

"Yup. I've had this for about six months now. But, hey, it's either this scar or being ripped apart by a werewolf, so I shouldn't complain, right?" She tried to smile to ease the tension because she couldn't stand the way he was looking at her, but her smile was fake.

"Oh baby." Dean said quietly. He could see right through her and knew how present the hunt for her still was. She still hadn't gotten over it. Taking her off guard, he lifted his hand and traced one of the scratches with his finger tips.

Amber held her breath in surprise at Dean's unexpected reaction and remained still for a few seconds. But the feathery touch quickly sparked a fire inside her and this time she wasn't able to resist any longer.

Amber wanted and needed Dean so much, she straddled his lap without inhibition and pressed her mouth on his, finally joining their lips for the first time. She was too emotional after sharing such an incisive experience and was seeking comfort.

Dean's libido quickly took control and he didn't hesitate for a second; as soon as her body pressed to his torso, his arms pulled her automatically in and he started to kiss her back just as fiercely.

Amber's hot wet tongue parted Dean's lips demandingly, eager to finally explore his mouth. Dean gladly let their tongues meet, groaning at the feel. He quickly realized that kissing her wasn't enough and when Amber pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, he acted on impulse and got up, quickly crossing the tiny room.

Amber clinged on to him, not allowing their mouths to part. Tongues battling and teeth clashing as neither of them was willing to decrease the intensity of their kiss.

When Dean felt his legs hit the bed, he gently put her down and got on top of her, his hands already wandering down her body to feel every curve. Amber's arms and legs were still wrapped around Dean's neck and waist, she was holding onto him for dear life fearing he might pull back if she let go.

Dean didn't want to pull away. Amber felt so good beneath him and he couldn't get enough. He ground his hips against hers and Amber gripped his hair tight in response and dug her heels in his ass. They were kissing heatedly, attacking each other's mouths without reluctance and moaning loudly.

The way Dean's hot tempting tongue moved against hers, caressing it and leaving her breathless, drove her insane. Her mind was clouded from the alcohol and she felt dizzy, but she wasn't that drunk - she knew exactly what was happening. She couldn't wait to finally feel him deep inside.

Dean buried one hand in her dark brown curls and forced her to give him even more as he continued to kiss her passionately. Amber's hands moved roughly down his back and slipped under his shirt to feel his hot flesh and hard muscles, another deep moan escaped her lips and Dean groaned when he felt her soft hands wandering across his skin. His head was already spinning and he wondered what it would be like if her tiny hand caressed his...He let out a low moan at the thought, feeling his rock hard erection trapped in his jeans, begging to be freed. It was painful and he would explode soon.

Amber was disappointed at first when Dean's mouth left hers, but then she felt his lips on her neck, leaving a wet trail down to her breasts. She made a noise that sounded a lot like a sob when Dean licked teasingly along her cleavage. It was too much, she couldn't take it any longer. She was so wet and needed him to fill her up already.

Gathering all her strength she flipped them over in one swift movement. Dean was shocked when Amber was suddenly on top, smiling devilishly down at him. She was in control now. She caressed him teasingly through his pants and then began to work his belt open, but Dean recovered quickly and grabbed her hands roughly, burying her underneath his body again. He grinned at her surprised expression and leaned in to kiss her neck again.

Amber threw her head back to give him better access and her hand snuck its way down his jeans. She wanted to torture him a little, running her fingers lightly over his covered erection. She could feel how ready he was and it turned her on even more, she wanted to touch his length but forced herself to hold out a little longer and continued to tease him through his boxers instead. She felt his breath against her skin, heard his deep pleasured groans in her ear and it made her feel powerful.

"Dean..." She breathed out when his mouth found that spot behind her ear. "I want you...so much...please."

Strangely, her words snapped Dean out of the haze and he came to his senses. He pulled away and looked down at her, baffled. _Fuck! _What the hell was he doing? He couldn't do this to Amber. She was drunk and vulnerable at the moment and didn't know what she was doing. If he had sex with her now, most likely she would regret it in the morning. And he would hate himself for taking advantage of her.

"Amber...we need to stop." He choked out and gripped her hand to stop her from touching him.

Amber didn't listen to him, she snaked her hands tightly around his body and attacked his neck. She licked down his throat and Dean gritted his teeth, forcing himself to stay strong. He wanted nothing more than to give in the pleasure. He had waited long enough to have her and the past days have been pure torture, being locked in a motel room or the Impala with Amber all the time. He knew he deserved it to have some fun since he had contained himself for almost two weeks. But he didn't want her to hate him.

"Amber...come on. This is a bad idea." He tried again, but Amber was still clinging on to him.

"Stop talking, Dean." She whispered against his lips. Her voice was husky because of the whisky, tempting him to cross the line. "Don't lie to me, I know you want me. I can feel it."

"Baby, please...don't do this to me." Dean replied weakly, trying to focus. He couldn't believe that he was indeed begging a woman _not_ to seduce him. And if he could he would have laughed at the irony. Amber pulled him close again and Dean cursed. "Amber, stop it. Seriously...Fuck!"

He pinned her hands down and tried to catch his breath. Her soft breasts rose and pressed to his torso whenever she took a breath. He wished he could rest his head on the full mounds. He bet, they would be the best pillow ever. He smirked, picturing it. Amber saw the smirk and thought Dean had stopped fighting. His next words were like an ice-cold shower.

"Baby, we can't do this. Please - " He said softly but Amber cut him off, by pushing him off of her.

"Fine!" She snapped and stared at the ceiling, avoiding his eyes. He had really resisted her. Apparently, he wasn't attracted to her and his body had reacted automatically to her caresses. The thought was shattering.

She turned her back on him to lie on her side. The alcohol was beginning to show its effect, she got tired and felt the need to throw up but managed to suppress it. She sighed, closing her eyes. If Dean didn't want to have sex with her, then it was his problem.

Dean was lying next to her, not sure what to say. "Baby, I'm sorry..."

He sat up and laid his hand on her arm. He was about to apologize to her again when he noticed her steady breathing; she had fallen asleep.

With a frustrated sigh he covered her up and headed to the bathroom to take care of his massive boner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! Thanks for reading! I really hope there's someone out there who's still reading this story. I didn't get any feedback on the last chapter, so please let me know if you want me to continue this. Otherwise, I'll focus on my other stories instead and get back to this one someday.**


End file.
